System engineering concerns the conceptualization and construction of complex systems. As such, it is an important part of any major project. The system engineering commences at the initial stages of a project, and continues throughout the project life cycle, thereby having a great impact on the successful completion of the project.
To aid the system engineer, a multitude of computer tools have been designed. One word which is the key to understanding these tools is "system". Webster's generic definition describes a system as "a regularly interacting or independent group of items forming a unified whole." "Systems" range from extremely high-level concepts such as "a motorized vehicle for individuals" to the low-level, such as "a drive train."
Although the term "system" is an overloaded term which can have far-reaching implications, an important element to consider is the different types of support tools which are appropriate at different system levels. Current software (e.g., CASE--Computer Aided Software Engineering) and hardware (e.g., CAE--Computer Aided Engineering) design tools are directed toward efficiency of use in a specific environment, rather than over the broad range of system levels. As such, several different tools are necessary at the different system levels, which complicates communication of necessary information between system levels. Further, the specific tools place different operational requirements on the user, thereby reducing the efficiency of using the programs.
Therefore, a need has arisen in the industry for a system engineering tool which provides engineering support over a wide range of system levels.